Zack and Maddie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Zack...what're you doing?" says Maddie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life series.**

**Author's note: This takes place 6 years after the final episode of Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

**Zack and Maddie**

**Zack sneak into Maddie's bedroom in the middle of the night, pull away the blanket that cover her, pull down her baggy blue pajama pants, pull her pink panties in half and starts to lick her in the ass.**

"Mmmmm!" moans Maddie in her sleep.

She smile so Zack thinks she enjoy it a lot.

"Yummy ass!" thinks Zack.

He enjoy the taste of her asshole.

It makes Zack horny. His big dick stretch out his sweatpants between his legs. Zack is an equipped guy with an 11.8 inch long dick.

On the day that's now coming to an end, Maddie didn't clean her asshole too much, but Zack is a sex-crazy slightly perverted guy so he like the taste of her ass anyway. It makes him very horny.

Thinking that Maddie enjoy what he does, Zack lick harder.

"Lick my ass!" moans Maddie.

"Sure, sweet thang." says Zack as he reach down into his own pants and starts to slowly jerk his dick.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Maddie.

"Yeah." says Zack.

"Damn! Zack...what're you doing?" says Maddie as she suddenly wake up.

Maddie is very angry about having a guy lick her in the ass. She hate it.

"I'm lickin' ya in your slutty ass, baby!" says Zack.

"Ewww! That's really disgusting." says Maddie.

"No, you love it, sweet thang. You're so sexy." says Zack as he pull down his pants to reveal his dick.

"How the hell can you believe I'd love to be licked up my butt, Zack? I'm so not that type of girl. If you want a horny slut, go fuck London." says Maddie.

"London? I don't wanna bang her. I wanna bang you." says Zack, jerking his big dick.

"Me? I'm not even sexy." says Maddie.

"Sure ya are. I think you're very sexy and erotic." says Zack.

Zack slide his dick into Maddie's ass and starts to fuck her.

"Pull out, immediately!" says a very angry Maddie, who does not want to be fucked in the ass. "I never told you to do that, Zack..."

Zack doesn't wanna hurt Maddie, but he does since his dick is so big and Maddie is not used to being fucked in the ass.

Zack doesn't stop because he is so horny.

"Sweet thang...such a sexy warm ass ya have!" moans Zack, all horny.

"No! Please stop! That hurts...your dick's too big for me!" scream Maddie in pain and fear.

"Relax, sexy woman! This is supposed to be so cozy!" moans Zack.

Despite how much it hurts and how disgusting she thinks an ass-fuck is, Maddie starts to get horny, all her anger fading away. She doesn't know why, but she's clearly starting to become horny.

"You should love this! Since I don't fuck your pussy, you don't need to worry about gettin' preggo!" moans Zack.

"Mmm, that's true!" moans Maddie, revealing that she's getting horny.

"Oh, yes! You're goin' sexual." moans Zack, happy that Maddie is getting horny. "You sure are fuckable!"

"I can't believe you want to do this to me when there's so so many other much more sexy girls with round ass, big boobs, blue eyes and red lips and pink pussy." moans Maddie.

"All those porno-babes out there are erotic, but I have a special thing for you 'cause you and no other are my ultimate wet dream, my number one fuck. Total wank material, is what ya are, slutty woman!" moans Zack.

"Don't ever refer to a woman as so-called 'wank material'...! That's rude." says Maddie, slightly angry again.

"Sorry, sweet thang!" moans Zack, fucking harder.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy! Me forgive you 'cause you fuck so perfect...yes." moans Maddie, horny again.

"Holy shit, such a sexy asshole ya have!" moans Zack.

"Thanks...I guess." moans Maddie.

"You're welcome, my sexy woman!" moans Zack.

"Okay!" moans Maddie in a sexy voice.

"Ahhh, yes! You're damn fuckable!" moans Zack in a hard manly tone.

Maddie is now 100 % horny and the pain is replaced by true sexual pleasure.

Zack is of course 100 % horny too.

He love fucking Maddie in her asshole.

"Opsss..." says Maddie as she by accident fart a little.

"No probem." says Zack.

The reason Maddie farted is that Zack's dick pressed against the organ deep inside her ass that produce farts.

"Your fart was actually kinda sexy." moans Zack.

"Really?" moans Maddie.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, it stinks a bit, but it still makes me even more horny than I already am." moans Zack.

Zack unbutton Maddie's pajama top and grab her boobs.

She wear no bra.

"Nice boobs!" moans Zack.

"Mmmm!" moans Maddie.

"Sexy!" moans Zack.

22 minutes later.

Zack fuck faster.

"I love your dick in my shithole!" moans Maddie, all horny.

"Good, sweet thang!" moans Zack. "You truly are a fuckable sexy babe!"

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Maddie.

"Holy shit, you have a very cozy ass!" moans Zack. "It's damn awesome to fuck it, yeah!"

"Opsss...!" moans Maddie as she fart again.

"Erotic fart ya have!" moans Zack as he almost cum.

"Awww! Do you have a fart-kink?" moans Maddie.

"I guess so..." says Zack.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Zack as he cum deep in Maddie's ass.

"Mmm...yes, soooo sexy!" moans Maddie with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"That was one hell of a great fuck." says Zack as he pull out his dick from Maddie's pussy. "Was it good for you too?"

"Yeah. Very sexy and fun." says Maddie.

"Lick me clean, baby." says Zack as he place his dick in front of Maddie's cute face.

"I'd rather not. That dick's just been in my shithole." says Maddie.

"Please, don't make me beg like a lame guy." says Zack.

"Alright. I should be a good blonde girl and do as you wish." says Maddie as she slowly lick Zack's dick clean.

"Thanks, sweet thang. You were an awesome fuck." says Zack.

"Okay. Nice." says Maddie.

2 weeks later in Zack's car.

Maddie suck Zack's dick.

"Yes, sweet thang! Suck my dick!" moans Zack.

Maddie has never given a guy a blowjob before, but she's still pretty good at it.

"Holy shit...so sexy!" moans Zack.

"I like your dick!" says Maddie.

"Thanks!" moans Zack.

"Your balls look heavy and big. I guess there's a lot of cum in them." says Maddie.

"So true. I've saved up one hell of a load for ya, sweet thang!" moans Zack.

"Good." says Maddie.

"Yeah!" moans Zack.

41 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Zack as he cum over Maddie's face.

"Yes! Paint me with your manly white sauce!" moans Maddie.

Zack's load of cum is so big that almost all of Maddie's face get cum on it.

"Babe, ya look so slutty with your face covered in my cum." says Zack.

"Okay." says Maddie.

"It's just like in a porno." says Zack.

"Really?" says Maddie.

"Yeah." says Zack.

"I've never watched a porno." says Maddie.

"Let's head home to me so you can watch some porno then, baby." says Zack.

"Do you own pornos?" says Maddie.

"I have a huge collection of HD porno on DVDs." says Zack.

"Okay." says Maddie.

"Should we drive to my place and watch some?" says Zack.

"Yes. It could be fun." says Maddie.

"Awesome." says Zack.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
